The arbitrated Bus Interface (ABI) of the present invention implements Minipacket Transfer functions between users of the local packet bus. Packet switching is known but it is typically implemented by software controlled processors. Such an implementation limits the throughput of a system to the speed of the processor.
The (ABI) of the present invention, however, implements the actual switching in the (ABI) hardware and thus eliminates the actual switching.